Not Another Truth or Dare ItaSaku FanFic!
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Simply put, Naruto and the gang discover fanfiction, and have to...well, live through some of it. It's purely humor, no intentions of offense behind it. Oneshot.


"Hey, idiot," Sasuke greeted Naruto as he walked through the front door to the Konoha computer lab. "I never thought I'd see you here. Why are you here?"

Naruto shot his teammate a dirty look. "Why wouldn't I be here, emo?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Never struck me as smart enough to work a computer."

"Wha?! You skinny brained lumpy headed loser, I'm gonna kick your butt one day, and then you'll regret it! Believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Naruto's computer screen.

"So what are you looking at anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno, I just was looking around for some popular websites and came across this thing called "fan fiction"."

"Fan fiction?"

"Yeah, but some of it looks pretty stupid. Here, I'll show you some of the most over used stuff."

Suddenly, a bright light shone around the two genin. "What's going on?" Sasuke roared as he began to fade away.

"I dunno, believe it!" Naruto cried over the light.

When the two woke up, they were just in regular Konoha. Naruto rubbed his head as Sasuke stood up and looked around. "Hm…something doesn't seem right around here," he said. Suddenly, a random fan girl popped out of no where; with her were the rest of everyone Naruto and Sasuke had ever met, even the villains!

"What the heck?! Zabuza and Haku?!" Naruto exclaimed. The two Mist ninja looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Dangit! I wanted to STAY dead!" Zabuza howled. The fan girl sneered as she shoved her glasses further up on her nose.

"Shut up! I'M UltimateNarutoFanGrrl70733857, and I'm writing a truth and dare fan fic! So everyone should like totally review and send in truth and dares I'll torture Sasuke and Tobi! Heh heh heh!!"

Sasuke could just look utterly stunned. "What…the…heck…?" Kiba was getting angry.

"Alright, will someone just PLEASE TELL ME what the heck a fan fic is?!"

Naruto thought a moment, then the right thought finally popped into his head. "Oh! I know!" he declared. "Sasuke, it's like that thing that I saw on the computer. I think it's where people write stories about all of us, and put it on the web!"

Shino watched a random bug pass his face. "What kind of stupid idea is that?"

The fan fic writer was growing impatient. "Darnit! Why won't anyone REVIEW already?!" She was quiet, then she spoke up again. "Oh, I know! In my spare time, I'll write a one shot! Yippee!!"

With that, another burst of light covered all the characters, and when Sasuke woke up again, there was a completely different setting. He was on the road that was leading out of Konoha. On the bench sat Sakura, completely alone. She was confused as well.

"What in the world…Sasuke?" she asked, puzzled. Sasuke walked over to her; however, it was not by choice. In fact, it was almost like someone was CONTROLLING him! What was going on?! Forcefully, Sasuke plopped down on the bench next to the kunoichi.

"Sakura, are you being controlled too?" he asked quietly and quickly, before he lost control again.

"Yes—" Sakura answered, but she was suddenly cut off by herself. "Sasuke…why would you do something like this? Don't we have fun together…all the time?"

Sasuke was freakin' out. By the look on Sakura's face, she was, too. But Sasuke answered her question, much to his confusion. "We used to have fun, Sakura-kun…but now I must leave."

The kunoichi's face was a mixture of utter disbelief and sadness. Without even trying, Sasuke got up and started walking away. All the while, his mind was thinking, _What in blue blazes is going on around here?!_

Suddenly, another figure passed Sasuke. This time the genin nearly had a coronary; it was his brother, Itachi. Itachi slowly crept over to Sakura and sat down next to her. "I know that you're hurting," he heard the baggy-eyed Akatsuki member say. "And I want to make it all better."

Sasuke could see the confusion on his brother's face as well as he bent over and started making out with Sakura. This was about enough nonsense for one day. Sasuke began ripping his raven colored hair out. "Gah! Make it stop, whatever this is!!"

Luckily, the light began to shine once again, and Sakura and Sasuke were teleported back to Konoha; or, the wacky fan fic version, rather. Sakura groaned. "This. Makes. No. Sense. I don't even KNOW Itachi!" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh boy, where'd that one chick go?" he asked. Suddenly, UltimateNarutoFanGrrl (or UNFG, for short) popped back up again.

"Hooray, my story got a review!" she cheered. "Maybe I should write more than just ItaSaku fics…I should write some SasuHina, too!"

Hinata perked at the beginning of her name. "What?" she squeaked, before the light shone again and both she and Sasuke were sent into a different setting.

This time, the setting was at a carnival. Hinata and Sasuke were sitting on a bench eating cotton candy. Sasuke furrowed his brow and tried spitting out the fluffy stuff. "Ew! I hate cotton candy!" he complained, but the invisible force made him swallow the sticky goop. Hinata timidly reached out and took some off the cone.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke," she apologized, and the genin wasn't sure whether she meant it or she was being forced to say it. Suddenly, her expression turned snobby and she stuck the whole glob of pinky fluff into her mouth. "Well, I'm just going to eat this, and you'll just have to get happy about it!" she muttered through her candy.

Sasuke stared at the Hyuga ninja. Yup, she was being controlled alright.

Then suddenly, without knowing what was happening, Sasuke threw himself at Hinata and started making out with her. Hinata's eyes bulged out, as did Sasuke's. _I'm sorry!_ He thought. _Believe me, I'm more sorry than you could ever be…_

When the two genin had finally regained the ability to move, Sasuke started gasping for air. "What the heck was that?!" he cried, angry. Even the shy Hinata looked a little aggressive.

"This is too much!" she squeaked. Sasuke blinked at her zealous outburst.

_OoooKkkkk…_

The light reared its head again, and the two were then teleported back to Konoha. UNFG was celebrating, hopping up and down. Sasuke and Hinata were mad, but the rest of the cast looked furious. "What happened?" Sasuke muttered to Naruto.

"That stupid idiot made us do a bunch of stupid truth and dare stuff while and you and Hinata were gone!" he exclaimed. "C'mon, guys, let's get her!"

UNFG looked nervously at the angry mob charging for her. "Uh…OK, time to go!"

She was chased all over Konoha until finally the light returned and teleported everyone back to the original Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke were still in the computer lab. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who flicked his gaze to the computer. Then the Uzumaki ninja kicked it and smashed it against the wall.

"I hate computers," he said, and walked right out of the building.

"Ditto," Sasuke agreed, still trying to get that taste of cotton candy and Hinata slobber out of his mouth.

_End!_


End file.
